


卷起袖子，大显身手

by paradoxaligner



Series: 【授权翻译】What He Likes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Character Study, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Post Reichenbach, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 夏洛克雇了艾琳来让他测试可卡因作为社交润滑剂，可当他兴奋地冲到海滩边的酒吧里撩起女人的时候，他们遇见了前所未见的危险。君之所爱：第二部分格调黑暗，包含大量可卡因使用注意！毒品有害身心健康。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up His Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438290) by [solojones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solojones/pseuds/solojones). 

艾琳再一次被留下来，感觉自己似乎不会再见到夏洛克福尔摩斯了。三个月之后，她真的开始相信这是真的。

接着就是一天晚上她的门上又传来敲门声，这一次更安静，几乎可以称得上是礼貌的。这让她开门后看见夏洛克的事实更加令人震惊了。

他看起来充满能量，也许还可以说有些紧张不安，但至少他看上去最近没被什么车撞过了。

可他又带着个袋子，这回是一个分离式卡其布袋子，用一条绳子系着托在他的肩后。这跟当地的风格很相称，他古铜色的亚麻布衬衫和裤子也是如此。

这么说，可以判断出来是为沙漠地带准备的咯。

夏洛克把门关在身后，毫不浪费时间地进入正题：“我能再借用你的公寓一下吗？和上回一样的安排：1500舍科勒，在这里呆一晚上。比酒店要贵多了，但是对于我要干的事来说绝对足够偏僻。”

“你好。”艾琳流畅地回答。

夏洛克似乎没有被她含蓄的批评他没礼貌所困扰。

他几乎算得上是雀跃着，相当急切地想要研究什么。带着一股她不知道如何定义的不适感，她发现他有可能正因磕了药而兴奋着。

不是，他的瞳孔没有扩张，他也没在流汗。这么说，夏洛克只是在做自己。“嗯？”他不耐烦地问，从钱包里抽出钞票。“我们能成交了吗？”

她考虑着能否拒绝他，考虑了告诉他，他不能就这样随心所欲地跑过来打扰她劳烦她。她知道自己应该感到生气，但实际上，她不介意见到他。

不想仔细探寻为什么，艾琳接过钱来。夏洛克看起来很高兴，马上就走到厨房里，把他的袋子放到柜台上。

“又是在以色列的事务？”她问道，靠在另一边的柜台上，看着他取出一件件像实验室用具的东西：漏斗，烧杯和过滤器。

夏洛克没有看向她，回答说：“不是。我正赶往摩纳哥。我需要比现在更充分的准备。”

“这些，”艾琳向他在烧杯边放置的几瓶化学药剂示意，“是你准备的一部分？”

“事实上，这是我的所有准备。”他说，把最后一样物品——一段有一根烟那么长的锡纸包裹的粉末——放到柜台上。夏洛克打开其中一瓶药水，装满了一个小烧杯，艾琳马上认出了漂白剂的味道。

她走到他的身边，以便自己饶有趣味地看他工作。当他剥开锡纸展现出一大撮雪白的粉末时，她终于一下清醒过来。她不知道他之前用过多少或是多久用一次，但这绝对说明了他计划着在不久的将来提高用药量。

但是，艾琳仍然努力地客观对待这场实验，就像夏洛克做的那样。毕竟，他把什么样的东西注射到胳膊里关她什么事呢？

夏洛克取了一点可卡因放到漂白剂里。白色的粉末沉到杯底，但红色与橙色交织的残留混合物仍然浮在液面。夏洛克不快地咕哝了一下。“不好吗？”她问道。

“这里面被安非他明（注： 对中枢神经系统具有兴奋作用的合成药物 ）沾染了，而且很有可能还有利多卡因（注：局部麻药）。”

他发出烦躁的嘘声，皱起眉头，把烧杯举起来观察着残留物。她必须承认，他看上去很像有强迫症的化学狂热爱好者，这让她笑起来。

这么看待他比考虑到这个实验的最终目的要好得多。

“怪不得我特别兴奋且紧张。它不该让你感觉到这些，但现在这些日子人们常常会用更便宜的迷药来与它混合。其中一些混合物还几乎没有可识别的作用，单纯是为了欺骗买主。另外的一些，比如说安非他明，则会更改原药令人想达到的效果。

“可卡因是兴奋剂，但它是一种，在纯净的前提下，能创造出强烈的精神快感、毫不拘束的自由，自信，并给予你像激光那样明晰思路的药物。和与安非他明混合后的焦虑和苦恼毫不相同。”

他又盯着那烧杯看了几秒，然后把它放到一旁。

“所以，”艾琳试探性地说，一只手抱在胸前，另一只架在上面抚摸着喉咙沉思着，一边观察着夏洛克：“有种办法把那些东西过滤掉咯？”

夏洛克第一次把视线转移到她身上，自信地微笑着：“是的，我能这么做。所以才有这些。”他挥手示意着各种各样的化学药剂，然后重新开始工作。

“但整个净化过程要持续一天左右。把所有的东西晾干需要时间。而且我将要实地测验这些。所以，实际上我可能会呆在这里超过24小时。”

他从钱包里取出了另一张500舍科勒的钱币，甚至还未询问他是否需要这样做，随意地放在桌面上。这之前，他从未将视线从可卡因上移开。

艾琳沉默着把这她认为不必要的意外酬劳收入囊中， 她看着夏洛克进入实验的下一阶段。他拿起一个更大的烧杯，倒入一些药剂，使得空气中弥漫着淡淡的刺鼻气味。

然后他把这些全部（肯定大概有三四盎司那么多了）倒入之前的液体中。他用一根玻璃棒搅拌起来。他们就这样沉默着，直到夏洛克把玻璃棒放到一旁，用一小片滤纸盖住了烧杯。

“这需要五到十分钟，”他说，转向艾琳后他问道：“有水吗？”

艾琳费了一会儿才意识到他说的是矿泉水，因为自来水龙头就在他边上。“当然，”她说，从冰箱里拿来一瓶矿泉水递给他。

他没有把它用于自己的实验，反而旋开盖子大口大口地灌下。“渴了？”她挑起眉头问他。

夏洛克吞水的声音很大，“我之前太忙了。一个人能在没有水的情况下正常工作很长一段时间。”他漫不经心地解释道，又喝了一大口。

没时间喝水，但他仍然找到时间去收集到这么多实验器材，艾琳想到，一边看着这许许多多提纯可卡因的器械。

这想法令人清醒，她又看着夏洛克，仔细观察他的外貌。长袖遮掩住了手臂，她无法找到直接证据判断他使用的频率。但他的皮肤色调正常（注：打量吸毒后皮肤会失去血色），他的眼睛也能正确聚焦。

不过，他的举止坐立不安，异常焦虑。可是，至少他没有从头到脚布满瘀伤不是吗。“你比我上次见你的时候好多了。”

“上回我刚刚被车撞过。这根本不能算作赞扬。”夏洛克嘲弄说。

“不过，看见你支持住真好。”艾琳轻松地评论道。她希望他确实撑住了，心里秘密地想要他证实这点。

他也许是她的顾客，在某种怪异的程度上来说，但他们有一段不平凡的历史。再说了，她不喜欢看到这样非同寻常的智力被扼杀。

夏洛克在把水瓶举到唇边时半路停住了，然后微微瞪大眼睛，评估似地盯着她。接着他看向一旁，喝下剩下半瓶水，把瓶子扔进垃圾桶里。

他返回去面对着柜台上，看着那液体和可卡因混合物，一句话都不说，手指不耐烦地在桌子上敲打着。大概一分钟后，很明显他不会再说什么了，因为他又进入了自己紧张的工作状态中。

艾琳穿过房间，在沙发上舒展开自己的身体，但依然面对着厨房，以便观看夏洛克干活。几分钟后，他取出混合物，将它从漏斗和烧杯中滤出。

一旦所有液体（包括糊状的残留物）都排干了，他将它们倒下水槽。然后朝烧杯中倒了更多洁净的刺鼻的药剂，把可卡因放进去，再一次搅拌起来。

“这个步骤要持续多久？”艾琳问道。

“丙酮过滤应重复几次。接着要用氯仿，这需要同样多的时间。干燥大概需要24个小时，但是，”他思考着咬紧嘴唇，然后看着她：“你有我可能要借用的风筒吗？”

丙酮和氯仿作为夏洛克将要注射入血液系统中的东西的清洁剂，这个概念让艾琳顿了一下，后脊柱一阵颤抖。但她保持镇定。

“有的，等一会儿，”她回答，起身走向自己卧房的内置厕所中。

离开夏洛克的视线几秒真好。这让她有时间发出一声从夏洛克进门以来就压抑着的叹息。艾琳单手撑在洗手台上，另一只手揉搓着紧绷的额头。

她是无比专业的，已经习惯了令人震惊地多的客户群那种种恋物的、不正常的欲望。最终，这一切不应该毫无区别吗？

这个，毕竟，是夏洛克喜欢的，不是吗？他的可卡因提供的兴奋浪潮和放纵不羁。

睁开眼睛，艾琳仔细观察自己的脸，保证自己的表情到位，然后她拿起风筒，走回厨房内，表现的自信轻松。

当她把它递给夏洛克的时候，他没有看向她。他变得非常安静，仅仅注意着眼前的实验，仅仅追求着更大的快感。

艾琳的胃又微微纠结。“嗯，事实上在你出现的时候，我刚刚打算睡觉，因为这已经是，”她看了看微波炉上的钟，“差不多凌晨一点钟了。”

这是真的，她确实感到很疲惫。再说了，他可能付钱给她只是为了明天他“实地测试”的时候看好他，就像他说的那样。

但是夏洛克并不需要她看着他做实验。是的，她可以免去这个。

“如果你想的话你能睡到客房里。但是如果你动了任何我衣柜里工作时用的工具的话，我会知道的。”她警告他。

夏洛克仍旧什么都没说，甚至完全不知道她说了话，他完完全全沉浸在自己的追求之中了。

“晚安，”艾琳温柔地补充说，虽然她知道他可能根本没有听见。她回到自己的卧房里，为拥有墙壁来隔绝自己与外面不真实的世界感到庆幸。这是夏洛克第二次把这个世界带入她的生活中了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天早晨艾琳醒来，到厨房想要弄些早餐的时候，夏洛克和他的实验器具统统不见了。她成功地坚持过了一边吃早餐一边在网上读新闻，但最终还是向自己的好奇心屈服，去查看夏洛克是否还在这里。

她慢慢接近客房，安静地敲敲房门。没有回应，所以艾琳索性悄悄推开门。

夏洛克在床上酣睡着，被子大部分都遮盖住了他露出的胸膛。他的衬衫和裤子整洁地叠好，放在椅子上，而那锡纸和上面的白色粉末则在床头柜上的灯下。

一开始她还以为他已经使用了一点药，但不，四周没有注射器的身影。他有可能吸入了一些，但这不像他的做事风格。

再说，他是那个把24小时干燥当做科学过程的人，她相当怀疑夏洛克福尔摩斯会把自己的“实验”荒废。

所以，他应该是熬夜到很晚才睡，或者说特别疲劳。可能是这两个原因加在一起造成的。

艾琳轻轻带上门，让他睡，然后打电话取消了与下午的客人的预约。

令人惊奇的是，尽管夏洛克在这里，这一天比她想象中要安静的多。她随处坐着读书，享受几小时的宁静，然后决定下楼到商店去买点生活用品。

当她从比计划时间要长的购物回到家时，已经是晚间六点了，夏洛克坐在她的客厅里读着一本书，又穿上了自己的卡其布套装。

她注意到他的头发潮湿，得出结论他一定刚冲澡不久。他睡了多久？她有些惊讶地想。他肯定是非常非常疲惫。艾琳突然发觉他有可能近来没有一个安全的地方睡觉。

“有什么有意思的吗？”她问他。

“马拉喀什（注：摩纳哥城市）的旅游向导。记忆的越多越好。”夏洛克回答说，没有抬头。

“我在想做些地中海风味的意面。晒干的番茄，羊奶酪，那一类东西。听起来好吗？”她问，把袋子放下，开始取出她的食品。

“不错，”他回答，又翻过一页，没有抬头。他根本没有提出要帮忙的举动，不过她也不期望他会这么做。毕竟，是他在付钱给她。

他整场晚餐都在读着那本大厚书，基本上没有意识到她的存在，也根本没有费心去要一盘食物吃。

她想着，每次他在深入地思考案件的时候，是不是就是这个状态。可怜的约翰，她快乐地想到，一边看向沉浸在自己的世界中读着书的夏洛克。

艾琳回到卧房继续看自己的小说。她拿起小说来，躺倒床上，继而却又改了主意。她收钱是为了看护夏洛克的，对吧？嗯，这可是个回到客厅坐在他对面的好借口。

她能读到她的小说，当然啦，还能一直偷偷看看他。如果他发现了（这是肯定会发生的）他也不会说什么的。

事实上这几个小时以来他对她说的唯一一件事就是他需要些复印纸和一只钢笔。尽管他称不上是请求得到，她还是给他提供了。然后他就开始靠着记忆画出马拉喀什的精确街道地图了。

到了午夜，她早已看完自己的小说，调换了BBC世界新闻台和CNN国际台整整两个小时后，夏洛克终于看向她，说：“我想它现在已经可以用了。”

他起身，突然间看起来很焦虑又憧憬，走进了他的房间。艾琳跟在他后面。

夏洛克小心翼翼地拿起锡纸包，微微摇晃了它一下。一小撮白色粉末散发到空气中，剩下的则轻易地晃动了。他得意地笑起来。

“太好了。这么说，它已经被干燥的很完美了。现在来看看它能不能正常工作。”艾琳交叠双臂，感到很有压力，但试图保持着自己专业的毫不在意。

夏洛克坐在床上，拿出自己的工具（这回他带着自己的勺子和纯净水），像她上次所见一样准备着。

最终当他卷好袖子绑好皮带后，她发现了他手臂上的血管边许多的小红印。两周之前的伤口都能完全康复，如果说他不重复使用一个入口的话。他看上去（她试图把她脑中加的“还”字去掉，但是失败了）没有这么做。

她曾经近距离观察过一些瘾君子，所以她必须承认，推测出夏洛克大概一周只用两次，给了她很大宽慰。有规律的使用，这不算太糟糕，她这样想。

如果你仔细想的话，这更像是一个爱好，而不是上瘾。而且还是为了他在干他那危险的工作的时候，各种感知能力的锐化。

当然啦，如果这种经过改良后的规划确实效果更好的话，他会不那么烦躁……更别提他清理过的这么一大份药比上他在一剂药中那很小的质量……

艾琳停下了这一串想法，更紧地绷起下巴。“所以，”她说，在夏洛克刚将针头接近皮肤时停住了。他恼怒地抬头看着她。

“和上次一样？你有带着那些急救药品，以防万一吗？”

夏洛克对他所认为的她的愚蠢皱起眉头。

“那仅仅是因为我不能推测我的身体是否能再次接受它。现在我知道我的身体可以，所以那些无关紧要。不，”他说，一边随意地将针头推入手臂中，抽回一滴血。

“和上次不一样。正如我所说，我需要对这一批实地测试一下，所以你应该跟着我来。也许还要对某些观察结果做笔记。”

但就在艾琳想要问他们要去哪里的时候，夏洛克已经缓慢地把溶液注入了他的血液系统当中。

和倒在枕头上看上去像犯癫痫了一样不同，夏洛克这回闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一会儿。这肯定是某种程度上的提高了，对吧？

艾琳仍然感觉自己的五脏六腑令人恶心地绞在一起，可也许这只是因为遇见了她还不熟悉的东西感到难受罢了，她这样告诉自己。诚然，她也理智地知道毒品对你的健康是有害的，可真的，这关她什么事？

再说了，尽管莫里亚蒂告诉过她夏洛克之前的毒瘾，艾琳还是很难想象他失控的样子。嗯，不对，她有时候想象得出来，但是在一个完全不同的原因促使下了。更确切的说，她喜欢认为，她是唯一一个能让夏洛克福尔摩斯失去自己极好的判断力的东西。

但如果说他费了这么大劲儿提纯可卡因，那么这肯定有更刺激的目的，也许是他仍隐藏着在袖子之下的把戏，准备大显身手……艾琳对“袖子”这不幸的措辞退避了一下。

大概三十秒之后，夏洛克还是没有说什么，或者睁开眼睛，甚至没有把手臂上的注射器拔开。她试探了一下：“你……怎样了？”

“嗯……”夏洛克低沉地哼了一声，他的眼睛突然睁开，眨了两下。然后他飞速投入行动中，取下针管套好盖子，一边轻松地从床上跳起来。“一起去海滩吧，”他说，一边马上走向通向客厅的房门。

夏洛克把自己的袖子放下来，松开手臂上的皮带，并把皮带重新环上他的裤子，一边走向大门。

艾琳大吃一惊，费了一阵才跟上他。“海滩？”她询问道，完全被震惊了。海滩听上去像是夏洛克最不感兴趣的东西。

“是的，就如我所说，我需要实地测验。你住的地方下面就是海滩。还有什么更好的理由去转转呢？”他随意地向窗外挥挥手，示意着话题中的那片区域的方向。与此同时，夏洛克系好了皮带。

他比她上回见到的用药后头脑更加清晰。但她仍感觉自己相当抗拒让夏洛克接近水源。“你确实知道，现在是凌晨，下面冷的要死对吧？这是地中海，不是加勒比海。”

“我下的是命令，不是提出建议。”他回答说，语调低沉而如丝般柔滑，令她惊讶。这比他往常的不耐烦且居高临下的声音更添一分玩味。夏洛克倾身靠近她，她的眼睛微微睁大了些。

然后他伸手越过她在她身后的墙上拿了点什么，她发现了那件东西是什么，因为他正将她的大衣盖上她一边肩头。

“这就好了，”他说，满足而得意地笑笑。“现在跟着来。”说完这话，他就转身走出公寓，留下了迟疑的艾琳，片刻后她跟上了他。

他们沉默着做电梯到地面层，夏洛克轻轻用手拍打着墙壁两旁的金属柱子，艾琳则专注地让自己更有心理准备，她要面对任何有可能出现的“脑力”测试。当他们走到大厦的走廊里时，夏洛克优雅地窜出大门，直接到海滩上，长腿烦扰着艾琳，因为她要尽快跟上去。

空气确实很寒凉，不过大衣很有帮助。夏洛克似乎没有在意天气。事实上，她惊讶地发现，他在脱掉自己的鞋袜。“在沙子上几乎无法行动，”他喃喃说，“本应在我们出发前想到的。”

但他听上去没有平常那样那么烦躁。艾琳也确实明白他对沙子的这点看法，不过幸运的是，她在这里住久了后习惯了天天穿着凉鞋。夏洛克把鞋袜放在一堵低墙边，让她惊讶。

“你不怕什么人顺手牵羊偷走它吗？”她问道。

“人们很少偷走真正放在公共区域毫无遮掩的东西，”他解释说，边说着边转头去上下打量着沙滩。“这是我观察到的一种奇怪的现象。那是什么？”他问她。

她有些难跟上他跳跃的思维，所以片刻之后她才意识到他是什么意思。他在盯着海滩半公里外的一小撮光影看。“一间酒店的海滩边酒吧。”她回答说。

这回艾琳预料到了他想干什么，在他往那方向去的时候就在边上跟着了。

“啊，太好了，”夏洛克说，“这会完美地生效的。”

“所以‘实地测试’到底包括了什么呢？”艾琳问。

“当我第一次在大学的时候开始用药的时候，一个主要的目标就是为了看看这药物能不能充当社交润滑剂。”夏洛克解释道。

“但那是一次可怜的、失败的实验。我轻易地戒掉了。我仅仅是在派对上吸了几次，就这样。根本集不够继续实验的数据。我在真正开始静脉注射之前，完全放弃了尝试社交这一门综合能力。注射本应该有更加强的效果。至少在纯净状态下的可卡因，能让人在社交情景中更为放松，自信。这，”他听上去有些触动，很委屈，“真的从不是我的强项。”

艾琳挑起眉毛。“这么说你想把这个用来搭讪？”突然间，这个想法有些好笑，却又有些奇怪的令人不快，虽然她说不出这是为什么。

这句话抓住了他的注意力，他尖锐地俯视她。“什么？不，别这么荒谬了。”他如此激动，以至于艾琳以为他曾经试过这么做。

尽管说这明显看来没有什么很大成功，可如果莫里亚蒂给夏洛克的外号（注： the virgin ）是正确的话，她越发相信，他差点就成功了。

“不，”夏洛克继续说道，“很明显我有更重要的事情要做。但有时候我的工作需要各种各样的社交手段，以此来得到重要的信息。我情愿完全避开这些，这就是为什么他帮助很大，有了 Joh- ”

他停住了，阴影片刻掠过他的面容，但他用自己新发现的轻松态度无视了它。他继续道：“有了别人来帮我这么做。但这是我现在没有的奢侈品。所以，有了这实验。”

他现在听起来乐观而高兴，愉快地对她微笑，然后重新看向海滩。

夏洛克现在看上去如此不像自己，那么放松，他本来的自信也似乎闪耀出来，不那么令人厌烦，比往常好多了。艾琳已经可以看到这点了。

而且，银色的月光在水面反射起来，照亮了他面容的轮廓，映在明朗的夜空中，也不那么尖锐刺人了。

是的，他们一边相伴着沉默着漫步时，艾琳对自己承认，她被他吸引了。

没有什么必要否定这点，事实上否认，把它当做她无法控制的危险品，会让这点越发有说服力。

她当然可以控制它。这只是个简单的生理反应，尽管有些令人奇怪。她也曾经和男人上过床，可她很久前已经决定现在只喜欢女人了。

也许她该把自己的偏好标改为双性恋。又或者，夏洛克福尔摩斯真的完全是个反常的例外。

噢是的，夏洛克在伦敦时判断的她对他的情感的确是正确的。她不需要摸自己的脉搏来意识到这点。不过，她对他的判断，也是对的。

看看他为了把她从卡拉奇那已无力回天的可怕死亡中救出来，费了多大力气就知道了。不幸的是（或者，也许应该说幸运的是）他们在那次相遇时仅仅相伴了一夜，紧张地逃跑。

当她开玩笑地叫夏洛克她“英雄救美的骑士”后，他的表情看上去无比禁欲。甚至可以称得上是尴尬。不过她当时，诚实地说，也正处于情感失常，极度惊吓的状态。

两人在第二天机场分手的时候，都感到一阵解脱：他飞往伦敦，她飞往特拉维夫。他指出，以色列充满了英语使用者，也有足够的西方元素令她感到熟悉，又离英国足够远，使她能够很好地隐名埋姓。

他把她送走，给了她个假名字，一些钱和一个他编好的背景故事，使她足以通过以色列无比严格的入境审查。

现在，他不尴尬了。事实上他看上去相当自信。甚至，可以说有点迷人。她的心跳出卖了她，漏了一拍，一小部分的艾琳更希望回到那尴尬的日子。

至少那样更简单。

幸运的是，他们到达了酒店的酒吧，里面飘出轻柔的乐器演奏的音乐，还有许多夏洛克可以交谈，注意的人。

“嗯……”他轻轻地叹息下，只有她听得到。“坐在那里的那两个女人，”他向那边的两位黑发，二十几岁的女孩点点头。“你觉得要多久才能看出她们明天下午一点会在哪里呢？”

艾琳给了他平淡的一督。“我以为你说这跟搭讪女孩没有关系呢？”

夏洛克翻翻眼睛。“别开玩笑了。很大一部分我追踪的人是男人，而大部分男人对女人都有特别爱好。通过他们的调情对象来接近他们常常更为便捷。”他解释说，艾琳必须承认，这符合逻辑。

事实上，这听上去有些像她自己遇到这情况会做的。

但她并不想拿他了解女孩的所需时间打赌。“我来这里是为了看着你，而不是为了给你取乐。你可以随便跟自己打赌，需要用多少时间搞定，”艾琳平静地回答，“或者，如果没有人聆听你的话，你已经无法正常的搞定这种事情了？”

夏洛克短暂地紧抿了一下，然后转回身去看着那位女人。“他们是犹太裔美国人，经济条件很好，回来探视家乡，但不是以国家支助的回乡活动游，不然她们不会在这间酒店。

“她们对饮料和夜生活比对以色列的土地更感兴趣，虽然她们为此付钱的父亲们更愿意相信是后者。她们很可能在古城耶路撒冷停留了一下，为了显示兴趣，但她们将会主要在娱乐场所呆着，比如说：这里，死海，也许还有加利利（注：巴勒斯坦北部地区）。

“不过，至于她们明天具体会去哪里，我想可能就要去跟她们谈谈了……不用十分钟。”夏洛克转向她，看上去带着夸耀和得意，与那幅平常展示的、苦修僧般的“你没必要夸赞我的聪明才智”的傲慢完全不同。

她钢铁般坚强的意志会让她抵御着这种视线，不在它的注视下融化的。

“现在我们假装这两个女人和我的一个目标人物在这里，把这当做试运行。跟我来，不过要保持安静，配合我。”

不再有一丝犹豫，他迈步走向高脚桌，那是两位年轻女士站着的地方。

啊，这就是他所喜爱的，艾琳想到，再次更新着自己在上一次他见她的时候做出的评估。这比仅仅喜爱可卡因给他的刺激感要更能让艾琳理解。

他喜欢感觉轻松自如，充满力量。

艾琳吞咽了一下，然后疑惑着跟着他走到那桌边。


	2. Chapter 2

“不好意思打扰一下。”夏洛克说，他在桌边停下，两个年轻女孩惊讶地看着他。“我不是想来烦扰你们，不过我想知道，你们是本地人吗？”

女孩们互相交换了一下眼神。“不是，”稍微高点的女孩友好地回答，“我们在度假。我们是美国人。”就像她们的口音还没有显示出来这点一样。

“噢，我们还以为你们会是当地人呢，”夏洛克失望地说，“这是个有些毫无准备的假日，我们在想着附近有什么好的地方游玩一下，很接近特拉维夫或者整个国土范围内都可以。”

啊，这话讲的很巧妙，艾琳想。她们有可能马上讲到她们明天要去哪里。或者，如果她们说出已经去过的地方后，可能从这信息中推理出有可能的地点会更简单，毕竟夏洛克已经提到了他们还没去到的，有可能明天去的地方。

“嗯，”高个的女孩继续讲，“我们今天刚到。这是我们第一次来以色列。”

艾琳发现了夏洛克脸上微微失望的神情，但令她惊讶的是，这没有一下子变成恼怒或是不耐烦，他一般会这样。

反而，他说：“噢，我们也是。看来我们都是以色列处女 * 了。”

（ * 注：此处指未涉足过以色列，不过为了后文艾琳的反应此处直译）

艾琳无法控制自己，她发现了他小心选择的令人联想的措辞。“不过我猜你们没我们这么笨，应该有个行程？”

相对矮一点的女人主动回答：“我们定下了几个地方。”

高个女人咬咬嘴唇，然后有些犹豫地问：“你们在找什么样的景点？是浪漫的地方吗？”她的眼睛看了一眼艾琳，然后又转回到夏洛克身上。

艾琳知道，这种含沙射影的暗示夏洛克一般不能注意到，但很明显可卡因在发挥效力，因为他低沉而轻柔地笑了下。“噢，不是那样的。梅拉妮是我的妹妹。”他对艾琳点点头。

“天啊，我真是不懂礼节！我叫詹姆斯，”他向高个儿伸手，她显然对谈话更感兴趣，她微笑了下，和他握握手。

“像詹姆斯邦德一样？”她一边和他握手一边问，艾琳费了很大劲儿组织自己翻翻眼睛。幸亏看来另外一个美国人也有同样的反应。

“你以为我是个秘密间谍吗？”夏洛克问道，他靠在桌子上。

“有可能是呢，”年轻女人淘气地一笑，回答说：“我叫莎拉，这是我的朋友露丝（ Ruth ）。”

夏洛克对另外一位女人点点头，“嗯，你肯定由于某些原因选择了那些景点。真的，我没有一点准备。单纯在伦敦跳上了一架飞机就到这儿了，真的，因为这是梅拉妮的生日，我想要给她个惊喜。不幸的是，看来我在提前作计划这方面糟透了。不是个很好的哥哥。”

“噢，我听起来你可是个顶好的哥哥了，”莎拉回答说，很明显着了“笨拙的英伦绅士”表演的迷。

一方面，这已经狗血到令人尴尬的地步了。另一方面，艾琳不能自制地对他做到的这些感到非常惊讶。

“当然啦，我们很高兴能给你点小贴士。”

“太好了！”夏洛克回答，“但你们首先得让我给你们买一轮酒水以作感谢。你们俩想喝什么？”

露丝很明显放弃了所有摆脱这个陌生人的希望，她回答说：“我要一杯曼哈顿鸡尾酒。”

“一杯给露丝的曼哈顿，”夏洛克点了一下头，以示记下了。“莎拉你呢？”

莎拉献媚地抿了一下唇，然后说：“伏特加马天尼 - 摇匀，不是搅。” *

（注：这种酒是 007 最爱，这句台词也在皇家赌场中出现过……具体关系详见前文）

这回艾琳终于翻了个白眼，露丝也这么做了。事实上，年轻点的女孩给了她一个欣赏而知根知底的微笑，就像在说“这么说你已经习惯面对这种状况了”一样。

事实上，艾琳绝对一点都不适应夏洛克这样做，但是她也适应了伪装，于是她对年轻女人点点头，发出一声饱受折磨般的长叹。

夏洛克短暂地眨了眨眼睛，对刚才安静的交流表示不解，但很快就明白过来，“你需要什么吗，妹妹？”他甜蜜地问艾琳，她突然间就能想象到，对于 Mycroft 来说他有多么恼人。

艾琳对她终于得到说话的许可感到相当开心：“我想我会要我平常要的金汤力（注：加汤力水的杜松子酒，著名鸡尾酒）。不过，哥哥我得去帮你拿回来。”

他们从桌旁离开，走向吧台，夏洛克在那里下了单。他休闲地靠在吧台上，给了艾琳自鸣得意的一督，这个表情是她绝望地想要从他脸上除去的。

“怎么了？”他问道，“如果你对我的技术感到印象深刻，你可以把它讲出来。这一切真是运行的前所未有的好，不是吗？我感到很放松。目前为止这是个成功的测试。”

“怎么，是因为你成功迷住了些美国女学生，让她相信你是詹姆斯邦德？行行好，这所需要的仅仅是一副英国口音而已。”她责备他说。“大多数男人不认为成功和一位女性聊天是这样大的功绩。”

就在这句话从她嘴中说出后，艾琳立马就后悔了。她不是想要让这句话听上去像侮辱一样，但很明显它起到了这样的功效。

夏洛克瞪大了点眼睛，他咬住自己的脸颊内部。艾琳移开视线：“我的意思是说，真的，那些‘来杯伏特加马天尼 - 摇匀而不是搅的’事件？我想她的朋友和我都想要为了那个扇她一巴掌。”

夏洛克皱起眉头：“是的，她说那话是为什么呢？”

艾琳盯着他看：“你有没有真真正正看过一部 007 电影？”她问他。

“我以为那些都是小说。”夏洛克疑惑地回答，艾琳不能自制地大笑起来。

看来他真的是，就如约翰在他的一篇博文中说到的那样，对某些东西完全无视。这几乎是讨人喜欢的。

他们的交流中轻松自如的感觉差点让她忘记了，夏洛克能够如此自在迷人地表现的原因了。她意识到这一点时，酒保已经把四杯饮料放到了柜台上。

夏洛克用现金付了钱，然后把艾琳和露丝的酒推给她，一只手拿起那杯马天尼，另一只手拿着一杯，看上去像是苏格兰威士忌。

艾琳的语调马上显出了她的清醒，她把一只手搭在他的手臂上，在夏洛克回身向那桌前进前制止住他。

“那杯是你的吗？”她问道，对着苏格兰威士忌示意一下。

“是的，怎么了？”他问她。

“这是个好主意吗？毕竟，”她看了看四周的人群，继续说：“你今晚已经‘喝’过‘饮料’了。”

夏洛克蔑视地看了她一眼，说：“我没想到为什么不可以。酒精能帮助加强精神欢愉的感觉，更进一步消除压抑。我个人是没有这样尝试过的，但这可以当做一个次要的实验，正好我们这次实验需要。”

“你没有发现这有可能在这样的场景下造成麻烦吗？”艾琳警告他。

他很有可能没有明白她的意思，虽然他正处于思维锐化的状态。

所以，艾琳低声又加了一句：“是你一直在说这是场实地测试的，记得吗？你想要一次精确的模拟练习。你真的想要计划着将与莫里亚蒂犯罪网络有关的女人带到床上吗？”

她低声呵斥他，暗自想着他是否注意到了如果他保持刚才的行动风格，会有这样的后果。

夏洛克挑起眉毛，仔细观察着她。这是个艾琳已然习惯了的打量，她之前从未被这个弄得不舒服。

但现在不知怎的，夏洛克目前的状态致使这视线比以往来说更有穿透力，更警觉。就好像是他自己突然间在脑中打开了几个附加的项目功能一样，特别是那些他借助药物提升的有关社交的领域。

好吧，看来那玩意真的有帮助，因为她通常无需如此担心自己被他完全看穿。

他脸上露出一个心知肚明的、令人无法忍受地骄傲的表情，然后他沉下声音说：“吃醋了吗，艾琳？”

她耗费了自己所有的经验和训练，眼睛才眨都没眨一下，没有泄露任何她现在的感受的迹象。

艾琳平缓地回答：“你在执行这项实验的时候，付钱给我让我看着你，记得吗？我只是在做我的本职工作。这，”她对着那威士忌点点头，“是个糟糕透了的主意。”

夏洛克斜睨了一下，把玻璃杯聚到唇边：“那么，就为糟糕透了的主意干上一杯吧。”他说，挑衅似地灌下液体，一口喝干了半杯，然后转身回到他们的位子旁。

艾琳感觉浑身上下一阵颤抖，那真的与已然承认的被他吸引，或是他新发掘的、令人无法忍受的社交自信没有关系。

她感觉自己刚刚脸上被泼了冰水。可卡因很明显在他身上创造了奇迹，因为他甚至在诱惑她。

但现在艾琳意识到了，带着不断增长的可怖感和担忧，她发现，作为他的看护者，艾琳不确定自己应该如何约束他或是在情况危急的时候制止他。

她只习惯凌驾于允许她这样做的男人之上。那和试图处置比她强壮的多却又不想被制服的人完全不同。

艾琳的脉搏加快了，她急躁地回到桌边。

“所以，”夏洛克正在问：“你们明天究竟去哪里呢？”

“去死海边，爬一爬马赛达要塞（注：死海东岸的山地要塞）。”莎拉回答道，翻了翻眼睛，加了一句：“是露丝的主意。不过她同意了去那里的娱乐场所，去尝试一下出名的美容服务，或是按摩，之类的。”

好了，艾琳松了口气，这样想，我们已经知道了她们明天去哪里。任务完成。

“那听上去是个消磨下午时光的好办法。”艾琳插话道，“我想我个人更想去看看耶路撒冷。由于这是毕竟我的生日，詹姆斯向我保证过选择权在我这里的。事实上，”她尖锐地看了夏洛克一眼，“我们真的应该回到我们的房间了，不然就没法按时起床游览完古城了。”

“嗯。”夏洛克又喝了一口他的苏格兰威士忌，给了她一个挑战似的恶作剧的眼神，这让她的体内因恐惧一阵不适。

目光转回到莎拉身上，他说：“我个人认为你的计划是这所有计划中最好的。好好躺在一间舒服的服务场所内。再说了，”他说，脸上现出一个富含暗示的微笑，“我能想到些比爬山更能出汗运动的方法，要有趣得多。”

艾琳的下巴差点由于她感受到的惊愕和可怕而掉下来。她忧虑地想到，可卡因在明显地提升了夏洛克一大部分社交自信的同时，对帮助他增强必备的常识或是更好的判断力，以弄明白在什么样的场合说什么样的话，可是一点都没起作用。

或者说，是在什么样的场合不说什么话。

她当然从在伦敦与他的交集中知道，夏洛克脑中确实有个有关性的驱动部件，虽然相较于平常的男人，它尚未苏醒。而可卡因则绝对是因放大这部件的功能而出名的。

但她有这样的感觉，觉得他实际上对莎拉一点兴趣都没有，只是在试图让艾琳做出反应。

那两位美国人可没有意识到这点。“不好意思你说什么？”露丝问道，用能杀死人的眼光瞪着夏洛克。

莎拉看起来也有点被吓到了，艾琳有些怜悯地注意到，在享受与神秘的陌生人调情过程和确实想要和他上床是有很大差别的。她相信夏洛克自己不明白他逾越了的界限，因为在这一领域他没有任何经验。

她必须把他从眼下的情况中解救出来，为了每一个人着想。

“好了，詹姆斯，”艾琳低声呵斥道，从夏洛克的手中抢过杯子，把它放到桌面上。“我想你喝的已经够多了。”

她对着两位年轻女人说：“我想你们道歉，我的哥哥在我们来到这里之前已经喝了许多了。”

同时，逐渐变大的声音吸引来了两个二十多岁，高大且肌肉健壮的男孩。他们向桌边一步步踱来，其中一人用带有以色列口音的英语问莎拉：“他在骚扰你吗？”

但在莎拉可以说任何话前，夏洛克大声地解释道：“噢，别这样！她喷着廉价的香水，带着托举胸罩，还在和一个至少比她大十年的陌生人调情。我认为你在这次‘救援’中可没有帮到她什么呢。”

在所有人能够反应过来之前，莎拉把自己的饮料全部泼到夏洛克脸上，使得他大喊出来，向后退了几步，酒精进入到他的眼睛里。

艾琳移动着站到他和不幸的年轻女士之间，但两位年轻的以色列人先行动起来。他们用愤怒的希伯来语大声咒骂，一人抓起夏洛克的一边肩膀，把他抬到酒吧区的边缘，然后把他扔下了楼梯，夏洛克在楼梯底部团成一堆，着陆在沙子中。

到了这时艾琳才注意到年轻男人绿色衬衫上的标志，他们统一剪的发型，和（最令人感到警觉的）他们背上挎着的 AK-47 。

这些可不是普通的 20 岁年轻人：他们是以色列国防军的一员。

该死 、该死 、该死。

一股汹涌的肾上腺素在慌乱中涌起，就在夏洛克刚刚站起身来的时候，将艾琳从平台上直带到他面前，夏洛克的眼中闪着愤怒的火花。

她知道这六个月间他在做的那一类事情，也完全注意到了他变得危险的状态，艾琳知道她必须赶快行动了。

她将指甲陷入夏洛克的肩膀，呵斥说：“等等！”

这仅够让他回头俯视了她一下，尽管他看上去完全不情愿停下来。要不就是他没有注意到那些人身上的自动武器，要不就是他在被惹怒的状态之下根本就不在乎，后者更有可能。

不管怎样，他都在冒着让他们俩都被杀害的风险。

“他们不值得你动手。”艾琳说，但他仍然看上去想要出击，而且她也知道眼下逻辑常理是不会对他起作用的了。

她将声音压低，用嘶哑的嗓音继续说：“再说了，我有点想要把你重新推倒在沙子上，就在这里要了你。”

夏洛克定住了，艾琳让她刚刚说的话停顿了一会儿，然后邪笑着加上一句：“但是我想我的床会更加舒服。”

这个绝对抓住了夏洛克的注意力。他看上去已经被药物和酒精完全弄昏了。现在他的眼中闪烁着毋庸置疑的狂放，他的呼吸相当不平稳。

他小心翼翼地看着她，像是在确认她是不是真的在提出他刚才以为她在说的事，像是不想摊牌暴露自己的想法。

艾琳镇定地回应他的目光，目中带有饥渴。

她真切的提议慢慢侵入他的意识系统中，于是他的目光向下移动，有那么一秒游走在她的躯体上，然后又回到她的面容。

有那么神经紧绷的一刻，艾琳突然想起，对他来说这是个陌生的领域。她现在只能祈祷着，他的顾虑能被降到很低，低得能够答应她。

夏洛克眨眨眼，看上去无法开口，但最终点了点头。

尽管身体中仍有肾上腺素疯狂地涌动，艾琳还是觉得无以复加的宽慰，艾琳拉了拉夏洛克的衬衫领口。“那就赶紧过来。”她说，声音仍然低沉，富含隐喻。然后她转身，大步走向通往她那栋高楼的海滩。

夏洛克好不犹豫地跟上了。他很快赶上了她，把手环绕上她的一旁，但她拍走了他的手，给了他一个责备的眼神。

“要在我的卧室，记得吗？”她说。夏洛克一句话都没有回答，只是继续走着，加快了点自己的步伐。

当他们走到了走廊的入口时，夏洛克正准备直接进去，可艾琳停了下来。

“夏洛克！”她朝他喊，然后他挫败地回身看着她。

“艾琳。”他紧咬牙关，警告似的从牙缝中答应她。

她弯腰，从他之前留下地方捡起他的鞋袜，然后把它们扔进他的怀里，直接从他身旁走了过去。

“深吸一口气，冷静下来，不然你会犯心脏病的。”她轻松地说，不禁想起上一回他来见她的时候告诉她，在使用可卡因时有可能发生这种状况。

不过，她没有让自己颇有意义的担忧扰乱自己的表情或是举止，艾琳越过他踱着步穿过回廊，走进电梯里。

他们在僵硬的静默中乘电梯上到她的楼层，只有夏洛克不规律的呼吸声回荡在空中。

他似乎不非常成功地试图至少保持呼吸在控制下。但就在艾琳把他领入她的公寓中后，他将鞋子扔到一边，再次向她伸手，呼吸瞬间变得零碎快速。

这回，艾琳用训练有素的强硬的拍打将他的手再次拍下。他缩回去，吃痛地缩了一下，满是惊讶。

她对他们俩现在正站在她的卧室外的事实变得相当清醒。她镇定地说：“等我去厕所拿点东西先。”

他微微点下头，然后她飞快地走到套间厕所内，在身后关上了门。

艾琳容许自己用一刻呼出一口颤抖着的长气，她感觉自己在那些国防兵抓住夏洛克的时候就已经在屏住这口气了。她靠到门上，用了一会儿使呼吸平稳下来，让手指不再颤抖。

延迟太久可不行。她又可能失去勇气。艾琳从一个抽屉中取出她在找的那件物品，紧紧地攥在右手中。然后她快速地打开门。

夏洛克就直接站在门外。他开始向她倾身，但艾琳首先行动起来，将针管插到他领口暴露着的锁骨的皮肤中，然后飞快地推动活塞。

“该死！”他说，马上直起身子。“什么……？”

但是，夏洛克已经开始摇晃起来，步子摇摆不定。他眨眨眼，用力摇头，艾琳一边轻轻地将他向前推，将他转过身来。

他的小腿肚子撞到浴缸边缘的时候，夏洛克向后踉跄仰去。艾琳抓住他的手臂，缓和他的坠落，阻止了他直接掉到浴缸里。

但他仍然砰地一声着陆了，他的腿伸在浴缸的末端。他迷惑地眨着眼睛。

迷药在他身上起效的时间没有上次她用的时候那么长，但她想这应该是可卡因的缘故。夏洛克仍然在挣扎着，试图把自己从现在这个不稳定的姿势撑着站起来。

“嘘……”艾琳叫他安静下来，轻柔地将手放到他的胸膛上，让他向后躺。“这迟早会让你失去意识的。当它真正发挥药效的时候，你还是已经躺下比较好。”

夏洛克有那么一秒看上去极为惊讶，然后他的意志似乎和他的身体一样崩塌了，他发出一声叹息，将头躺低，视线集中在天花板上。

艾琳向后退，将灯关掉，关上了厕所的门，这是夏洛克已经大概入睡了。但她仍然等了整整一个小时，聆听着是否有动静，接着艾琳放心地让自己到床上睡下。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天早晨，艾琳在日出时醒来，她看了看钟，发现自己只睡了差不多四个小时。不过， 她绝对是比刚试图入睡时更加精力充沛了。

昨夜的“实地测试”结束的比她预想的要好，那让她庆幸地认识到面对强烈化学药品的效力时人脑有多么脆弱。

她并不仅仅是想到了夏洛克的毒品。

艾琳昨夜任由她的荷尔蒙摆布，容许自己被夏洛克不正常的自信迷住了，这对他们两人来说都非常危险。她很幸运地保持了自己的意志，思考的足够快，最后成功把他诱走。

她从床上起身，到浴室门口敲了敲门。艾琳没有听到回应，于是径直开门开灯。

夏洛克仍在浴缸中沉睡着，艾琳镇定地走到浴缸边，把笼头全开到冷水，然后开启花洒。

在被冰水淋到时，夏洛克马上气急败坏地醒了。他睁开眼睛，有那么一刻看上去全然迷惑、惊慌，接着他就认出了站着的那位女人，她的双臂现在交叠起来，一边飞扬跋扈地看着他。

夏洛克尴尬地爬着站起来，狠狠地扭转笼头关掉了花洒。“天啊，艾琳！”他咆哮着说，将眼前的湿发拨开，“这个该死的是为了什么？”

“不好意思，”她说，有一点认真的意思：“我无法完全确认可卡因与酒精以及镇静剂混在一起会有什么作用。不想冒险让你昏迷过去。”

过了一会儿，夏洛克肯定是发现了她目光中微微的歉意，因为他没有再咆哮，只是愤愤不平地嘟囔着：“这可是我唯一一套衣裳，你知道。”

“那么他们可能在洗过以后就能凑合了。”她推断说，“你为什么不穿上那套，”她指向挂在她那套更常用的丝绸浴袍旁边的一套深蓝色的绒毛浴袍。“然后把你那套衣服给我，这样我们就能把它们送到楼下一起清洗了。”

烦恼的夏洛克嘴边的肌肉抽搐了一会儿，然后终于明显看出这之中的聪明之处。“好吧。”他皱着眉头说，然后将艾琳推出房间，在她身后用力关上门。

从她的角度来看，艾琳对夏洛克还活着而且基本上正常运作的状态感到相当宽慰，尽管他很有可能会被任何说教理论激怒，但这和她上一次看到他经历的可卡因冲击没什么区别。

也许，镇静剂能在这方面帮到一点忙。艾琳打电话叫着高楼的员工来取夏洛克的衣物。然后她去厨房开始煮咖啡。

当夏洛克穿着晨衣从房间内走出，手臂上搭着湿衣服的时候，咖啡煮好了。“想来一杯吗？”她问道。

“不，”夏洛克回答说，但她可以猜到他只是由于怨恨才说反话的。有人敲门，艾琳起身去应门。艾琳从夏洛克那儿把衣服取来交给楼盘的员工，他保证会快速地处理这衣服。

在这些结束之后，她关上门，回到厨房里为自己倒了点麦片粥。

“你至少该吃点东西。”她轻松地建议道。夏洛克什么都没说，但在桌子边拉开一张椅子，重重地坐了下去。她在他面前放了一碗粥以防他想吃，但他似乎对粥不感兴趣。

他们之间的静默蔓延开来，艾琳坐到了他对面，开始读起用英文写的晨报。如果夏洛克不想讨论昨天晚上发生的事情，艾琳可以理解他。

事实上，这会令她更宽慰些。她总是装作什么都没有发生，装作她没有真的嫉妒和他在调情的那位年轻女人，装作他没有失去控制，装作她没有用计骗他回来以便让他镇定下来。

在很长的几分钟之后，夏洛克安静地说：“我不会伤害你的。”艾琳抬起头，惊讶地发现他看上去真的相当沮丧，像是重新变成了原本的自己，不与她进行任何眼神接触。

不知为何，这让人安下心来。他结结巴巴地继续说：“我接近你只是因为药物的作用，因为你说你想要……”他的眼睛遇上了她的，那短短的一秒钟里尴尬不已，然后又再次移开视线。

“但不管是不是在药物影响之下，我都永远不会……”

“我知道。”艾琳打断了他的话。最终，他直接看向她，而艾琳则给了他一个安抚的微笑：“我告诉你的是我知道你想听到的。我总得找个办法把你带回来。”她的语充满歉意。

她知道夏洛克可能在对自己刚刚不经意地显露出被她吸引感到很窘迫。但夏洛克如果认为她还没有知道那他就是个傻瓜了。

艾琳尖锐地继续说：“因为你本来会试图上害那些兵的。不管你成不成功，那举动最终会导致我们一同身亡。”

“是的，你是对的。”夏洛克说，他叹了口气，重重地靠在桌子上。他再次开口时，语气既富有逻辑同时又有些尴尬：“你很好地运用了你的优势，你护得我周全。那是你的职责。我不能因为你这样做而责备你。毕竟，这是我付钱的原因。”

夏洛克移开视线，说：“当时我失去了理智。我很抱歉。”艾琳相信，这是她第一次听到这个男人道歉。这更加软化了她的态度。

该死的。他做的所有事和他的所有阴暗面都吸引着她，艾琳仍然什么都感觉不到，除了一股对夏洛克磁铁般的吸引。

她试图让气氛轻松一点，她流畅地说：“我想，如果说这场实地测试为你证明了任何事的话，那应该是你永远永远不该在使用可卡因的时候饮用酒精。”

夏洛克仅仅是轻轻呼出一口气，表示知道了。为了进一步刺激他，她调戏到：“这么说，这就是你在大学里做实验的时候会发生的事情吗？”

夏洛克的嘴做了个苦相，他的视线仍旧聚集在远方。“是的。”他很小声地回答，完全没有任何幽默的意味：“就像这样的事。”

艾琳感觉到了一阵苦闷，他说不出那是什么，但可以肯定的是她绝没有料到。这有些令人不安。

不仅仅是因为夏洛克露出了他旧日的伤口，不管有多么拐弯抹角，还是因为她在乎。

理论上来说，他们应该可以把那吸引一笑而过，把它归功于药物。假装是他们一时的失去理智。相反，他们之间现在蔓延着不轻松的静默。“吃点东西。”艾琳最后敦促道。

夏洛克的眉毛皱起来：“我可能应该吃点，”他说，似乎他没有意识到食物是身体存活的需要。“我在离开马赛之后就再也没有吃过东西了。”

这回是艾琳迷惑了：“你是从法国到这儿来的？”她问他。艾琳以为他是从东方来的，是在去摩洛哥的路上在特拉维夫停驻一会儿。“那有些偏离你的轨道了，不是吗？”她问道。

夏洛克定住了，什么都不说，打定主意不看向她。

噢，艾琳最终意识到了。他没有因为特拉维夫在他的路上而停下，他偏离了自己的道路几百公里。

为了来见她。

这不仅仅是什么公务安排，甚至不是出于对这实验安全的考虑。这是一种深深地，无法忽视的需要和渴望。而且不单单自然地有关性。

艾琳突然想起夏洛克说他没有人一起说话或是一起渡过时间，已经持续这种状态九个月了。突然间，她昨晚引诱他的举动变得更加残酷了，虽然那真的只是为了他的安危着想。

艾琳试图想出该说些什么，但感觉自己完全不知道说什么才好。

她将注意力转回到食物上，夏洛克也保持静默。

事实上，夏洛克在他们等着他的衣服的几个小时内都保持着这种安静。她看着新闻，而他则深思着凝视向虚无中。

当他的衣服被清洗完送回时，他跑进客房里飞快地换上它们。

他出来之后，她注意到夏洛克将包着粉末的锡纸片小心地做成袋状，放进了背包里。

最终，他看向了她 :

" 再见，艾琳。 " 他简略地说。

在她来得及回应之前，他就已经走出门口了。


End file.
